2-in-1 ID Game
by DJ Broken Wang
Summary: KHR TYL AU. ID as in Island Dating Game. For 50 days,forever single Hibari Kyoya and just-singled Miura Haru must pass several ridiculous tests by the sadistic island host/ private island owner Reborn. Just how will this ID game turn out? Good? Bad? A reverse fanfiction story I haven't made in my life.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my dear readers! It's been a while, ne? Well, this is my first time writing more than a single one-shot... and I hope you like this one.

Before I forgot, this is an AU. Obviously.

Hibari-san's and Haru-chan's characters are REVERSED in this story.

How can they act in their unusual prompt? I wonder...

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is a canon anime and manga made by Ms. Akira Amano with ArtLand. The plot is owned by the owner and it is not her responsibility if there is any coincidences with either the real life or other fanfictions inside the site.

* * *

2-in-1 ID Game

Chapter 1

* * *

BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP!

"Ah, not now."

A groan escaped from the mouth of a sleeping figure under the sea of blankets and soft coverlets.

CLICK!

A sounding button was heard.

This sleeping person should had awaken already. But then, he's soundly asleep. Look at his face, it's peaceful. Except with the black circles.

If only he'd slept earlier, then he couldn't had craved like this.

Darn those errands requested to him.

From the graduating students: "Sir, here is our special permit to take exams... Please let us take our finals."

From his past students who received an INC (Incomplete) on their report cards: "Sir, please encode our grades on your subject... We promise we will do our best to do your assigned task."

From the chairman of arts committee: "Mr. Hibari, could you please make an instructional guide of Humanities for the months September to March next year?"

From the dean of his own department: "Mr. Hibari, I expect your already-made curriculum on the subjects Afro-Asian Literature and Children's Literature for the summer semester... tomorrow until 9 AM only."

From his father: "Kyoya, could you make an invitation card for the third birthday of Momo's son, Satou? I know you're good at it, and I trust you... Oh, I almost forgot... I need that tomorrow."

And so many other requests.

Aggrrhh! There are so many things to do! I can't do this at all! What should I do? Sorry Hibari Kyoya... I think you have to sacrifice your sleep for today.

That's what did he say before doing all the work and finishing those by half minute past two.

That is not a nice joke to him. He wakes at 5 in the morning, and he had less than three hours of sleep and having three hours of sleep means one grumpy zombie and airheaded Hibari Kyoya.

BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP!

"Hmm..." Hibari opened his eyes, just to close it again... because it really stings! His hands went towards his clock to place it near his face, and when he opened his eyes...

"Holy Romeo and Juliet! It's six o'clock! I'm going to be late! Daaad!"

"Whaaat?" A voice came from downstairs.

"Why didn't you wake me up?! I told you, my class is at seven!"

"How could I? When I came in to your room, you were sleeping like a log."

"Dad! That's not a relevent reason at all!" He went inside the shower.

His father answered, but the voice was muffled. And besides, his mind is on a rush.

From the shower, all that was heard were "Ow, ow! Too hot!," some mutterings, a slip and a crash.

After thirty minutes, Hibari was outside the home and inside the university campus.

Sogodaigaku Chushin no Namimori, or Namimori Central University on the whole Namimori. It is one of the oldest schools which is tough enough to stay strong since the second world war until today's time. The students residing are mostly from the town of Namimori, as well as the professors.

Including our protagonist, Hibari Kyoya.

Currently, he was standing on the middle of the school's quadrangle. His face was blank and motionless. His eyes were going to give out any minute now -

PRRK!

A high-pitched sound of a whistle almost chopped his ears out of his body. Then, a shaking, angry voice was heard.

"OI! GET OUT OF HERE! YOU'RE NOT PART OF THE 23RD BATALLION! GET OUT - "

A dark aura suspiciously oozed out of his body, making the very person standing near him pale a great shade of white. "You're digging your own grave, herbivore." He muttered under his breath. But his rational side kicked in to stop his murderous intent.

He looked towards the idiot who dared scream to him.

Then he smiled. A wicked one.

"Oh, did I get in your way, Commander Hiroiki? Well, I apologize then."

He bowed down his head and stealthily went on big strides towards the faculty room in high hopes to get away from the camouflage-colored porky, or else he would be toasted with a Kalashnikov.

However, the commander just released his pent up horrified sigh while scratching his head, fortunate enough to be neglected.

"What's with that guy?"

* * *

Faculty room. The center of the student body. You might want to ask why could that be. While the professors are the ones sitting from their cubicles, the ones you will hear were the mocking high-pitched tones from the students.

Some greetings...

"Good morning Ma'am! What could be the lecture of the day?"

Some little chit-chats...

"Hey, Chiki... I love your hair."

"Thank you, Ma'am. It's Monday, you know."

"Love the curls."

"Thanks."

"Say, where did you get that style?"

"Oh, I didn't make these. I went to the hair salon right the next block last Friday. The hairstylists suggested these curls with my hair to match with my face."

"Is that so? Oh, I see. After this class, I'm definitely going there."

And the worst of all, some pleadings from the students who got a 5 and a DRP (Drop).

"Hu-hu-hu... Sir, I'm willing to do your laundry or be your family maid... just pass me... hic... I don't want my parents to beat me up when they saw this card... Hu-hu-hu..."

Apparently, that's how Hibari met his own morning duty.

Still in a groggy appearance, the black-haired college professor slowly walked inside the faculty room with a blue door that is labeled 'Professors' Lounge' in big, bold, white capital letters.

As he turned the knob and pushed the door to let himself in, he was met with the various faces of his students.

"Good morning, professor Hibari... Ah... I - I - "

He cut the student's statement by raising his hand.

Another nuisance...

He walked out of the scene towards his cubicle and sat there. When glanced towards his side, he almost gawked.

There they are again, mocking him of what he should and should not do.

"What?" He asked, raising a brow.

"I - uh... We - uh..." The students stammered, not brave enough to tell him their predicament.

One student stepped up to face Hibari one-on-one.

Must be a representative.

"Mr. Hibari, I like your appearance today. That blue-plaided shirt... it suits you."

What a lame way of showing a bribery. Obviously, Hibari was in a rush that he forgot to comb his messy black hair. Or iron his crumpled shirt.

Was it a compliment or an insult? Well, either of the two. He was not entirely pleased by it. If it was the former, then his stupid students would need his consent on filling out their wishes. Probably their grades and remarks.

If it was the latter... then he wouldn't want to do the end of it. He would just insult them back to buikd a brick wall between him and them.

In the end, he chose the former to stay in the common ground. He was not on the mood to create long conversations, and he was heading for his first class.

"Hn, thank you Mr. Kuchi."

The students exhaled. What an opportunity to bash their faces with disappointment.

"Though I am not pleased with your 'compliment,' I'm supposing you did not come here because of your three's... or that's the one?" He emphasized the word compliment.

The students meekly nodded their heads.

Their representative, Mr. Kuchi, explained. "Sir, about our grades in your subject... We know that you are a great teacher, and we learn so much while you teach us the subject Humanities for the last semester... And a forgiving one... So we were just wondering if... you know... you could say, we uh - adjust our grades... on asking us a special project... something like that?"

After a long and agonizing silence, Hibari spoke.

"Are you done?"

The students nodded.

He then took a deep breath...

So it's a stupid compliment. What a lame excuse.

... and spoke in the meanest way possible.

"Students, let me get this straight. First, I'm a professor. Rather, your professor, not a teacher. I teach in a university, so that makes me one. Secondly, I graduated with a title of Ph. D., not M. D., that's why I can't..." He raised his middle fingers, together with his pointing fingers of both hands to dramatically emphasize his words. "... and I quote, 'doctor,' or change your grades in a 'poof,' and then 'ta-da!' And lastly, don't put me on God's level. He is the only one with an absolute mercy. I am just a human with less pity - "

"Oh, yes sir... we knew that..." Another student stepped up to get his attention. "... It's just that we should have at least a 2.55 or something... but we don't deserve... this... kind of grade... yeah... so..." She just shrugged and sighed.

What a great way of disrespecting your professor. Hibari thought.

The students just paled. Others groaned while the others turned their heads to glare at the blunt and idiotic classmate, while the person beside her nudged her side, muttering something.

He glanced his head towards that particular student as he shot a sarcastic, monotonal way of speaking. "Whoah - Wow - What? Did you just say that?... 'We don't deserve this kind of grade.' Well, I don't know. Why shouldn't we ask the logbook then?" He then turned his back to pick up three rather thick record books from his organizers on his table.

Flipping up the pages one-by-one, he read the entries written inside.

"September 15... Friday... This is the scheduled time of our class in Humanities... three twenty-five in the afternoon... You came in exactly four twenty-five... an hour late...

"September 22... you were late as usual... three forty...

"September 29... four o'clock... October 6... three thirty-five...

"You never appeared for the rest of the months November to February... Your examination grades were 25 over 60, 10 over 60, and 30 over 70... You never did take any participation for the play 'Antigone' dated back January 26..."

He then glanced back to his student. The one with the curly hair.

"... Now, could you enlighten me about the fact I am concerned about: tell me if you really deserved your grade or not, Ms. Junko."

His student, the one named as Ms. Junko, nodded her head in her bitter approval.

He then continued. "You are all college students, you should be well aware of the actions you would take before you would confront me... Now... did I make your grades enough for you to disagree with?"

The students shook their heads 'no.'

"Then who?"

The students answered begrudgingly. "We did."

"I'm glad you understood. Now, you just have to accept the consequences of your actions and tell your parents of what you've done. Alright? Then dis - "

"Wait! What about our scholarship?!" Mr. Kuchi said.

He then turned his head towards Mr. Kuchi, maintaining his surprisingly calm exterior.

His tone dripping with coldness.

"Then let me get this straight, Mr. Kuchi. It was clearly stated on the first day of my class with you, I said, 'In order to pass my subject, you must give up your life...' Let me ask you then, did you give up your life to be committed on all of your subjects?"

He put a nasty emphasis on the word all.

His students didn't answered.

He continued. "You should be lucky... students... You are all supposed to receive lower than three... or seventy-five percent... Be grateful with that..."

His tone changed into a normal one. "Do you have any feedbacks to throw?"

The students shook their heads.

"Now..." He positioned his hands to shoo the students. "Evaporate."

Few of the students did move, but most of them were still glued to the floor. Hibari looked at them.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

The next word from him made his students shudder. He spoke in a manner the poets and orators did in their declamation recitals.

"Be gone..."

They finally moved.

He heaved a deep sigh, sitting down while closing his eyes. When he opened them... He was utterly shocked when he saw his co-faculty member and neighbor, the eyes scrutinizing him.

"What?" Hibari asked.

His neighbor sighed. He lacks compassion, didn't he? Poor students...

"I'm just asking you the same as well... What did you do?"

"I'm just telling them to be punctual. In our time, punctuality is our virtue. And punctuality is a big word - "

"Professor Hibari, this is the twenty-first century... Just go on and get with the flow. You are the one who told me 'When in Rome, do what the Romans do.'"

"Jeez Professor Sasagawa - "

"I told you to call me by my name."

He rolled his eyes. "... Professor Kyoko, you sounded like my dad."

"Well, he's right."

Sasagawa Kyoko. Hibari's batch mate in the same university they studied. With the same course and same major.

This chestnut-haired English communications professor is one of his closest friends since he was a middle schooler. Despite of him being a stern person, she knows his reversal personality.

And, would anyone believe the recent events when they found out that he, together with Kyoko, are also teaching in a pre-school? And yes, the name is Namimori Kids' Academy.

A major swing for the once-revered delinquent.

"Well, I'll tell you this..." He set his books to prepare for his next class. "... Say those exact words in front of my face again, after you stepped into my shoes."

Kyoko laughed, which irritated him slightly.

He stood up, stating a mental note that the argument is nonsense and he should leave her be.

Unfortunately, she didn't got the hint and stood up to pester him. They walked towards the door.

"Why don't you get a girlfriend? It might loosen up your tension even by a bit. And maybe, you could develop some integrity towards your students."

"And please tell me, what does a girlfriend do with passing my students? And yes, I have my own integrity, thank you."

"I mean, love. Don't you love someone?"

"You knew that I had already. But she rejected me, remember?"

"Ah - about that... Sorry, my bad."

"Don't worry, I'm okay with that. She's not that good for me, anyway. Maybe, there's someone else destined for me."

"You still hold onto that, huh."

"Yes."

As he walked the hallways towards the classroom, he pondered about Kyoko's statement towards his fondness about his unwritten law of cosmos.

Destiny.

You still hold onto that, huh.

Of course he is! He is, indeed, a professor of Humanities, after all.

Add the literature on his subjects, and you have an ultimate tooth fairy.

Yes, it is true that he still faces the facts. He still believed that he should obey and never question the immutable word of the law. Students who did not must be punished equally. A rule is a rule, whether how preposterous it is.

He is not a man of God, and he might not be a man of peace. But he knows which is right from which is wrong. And the grace in between.

But, there is a part of him in which his close friends and relatives question about.

Even at the age of 26, Hibari Kyoya's qualms about fate and destiny is off his timing chain. He is not a young child anymore to believe about the love arrow of Cupid, or love on the first sight.

But he did.

He opened the door to step in front of the class.

"Good morning class..."


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my dear readers! Sorry for the long wait. Actually, I already typed this chapter. But due to the my current busy working and review schedule (not to mention, my licensure examinations...), I do not have my time to do it. Sorry again :p

So here's the new chapter of the story that has been brewing in my mind. Readers, please take time for my updates :)

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is a canon anime and manga made by Ms. Akira Amano with ArtLand. The plot is owned by the owner and it is not her responsibility if there is any coincidences with either the real life or other fanfictions inside the site.

* * *

2-in-1 ID Game

Chapter 2

* * *

"I think that is all for today... Before you go home, I'll announce that next meeting is your finals. Review our lessons and discussions from cover to cover. Understood?... Alright, you may all go... Exams is next meeting, do not forget."

The ravenhead professor sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Today's review was a pain. They performed thirty quizzes about the great works of Aeosop, Socrates, and Horace, as well as the main characteristics of the three first civilizations and arts of the world. And the end result was very devastating that he almost threw his chair at the student with the lowest score.

It could not also help that the top scorer hasn't reached their passing grade.

That, in itself, was indespicable.

He was struggling to reorganize his examination and replace other difficult questions into easier ones.

Should he change his exams or not? Too bad, they were already signed.

And he doubted that the dean would approve, though.

Maybe he should ask the dean now? There is nothing wrong with trying, right?

A sigh escaped his lips for the second time.

Then, a blur of purple caught his eye. He glanced towards, only to see one of their fellow faculty member and his former love interest. And that is none other than their current dean for the college department of psychology, Dean Dokuro Chrome.

It's been a while, huh.

And it's been a while, indeed. He was rejected after his three months of pursuit towards her heart.

Chrome was just a member of the faculty back then. Just like him.

I'm sorry Kyoya... It's just that... we're at the exact total poles. And I thought that we can't be together... forever like what you think... I'll just break your heart and I hate that... please Kyoya... There are many women out there... better than me... I'm sorry... Just let me be your friend...

Those were her last words. It was on Christmas Day, the former year. And at that moment, he realized that he couldn't love her either. In the end, he didn't regret that he stopped his courtship towards the petite woman. She's not worth his effort, anyway.

But somehow, along the lines, he still loved her. And he couldn't help himself if he felt a slight pang inside his chest if he sees her in his everyday life of college teaching.

Some of his friends told him to let it go. To move on. To live life. To free himself from that cage of hurt he made by himself.

But he knew that it would not be an easy task to do. Just like letting go of his idle fantasy of fate and destiny, letting go of his naivety towards his great affection towards the dean of psychology is really difficult.

Like what the old saying, first love never dies.

Amd when he say those exact lines, they would advise him to go in front of the mirror and ask himself: how old is he?

The answer is simple, yet complex as one looks upon it deeper.

He is twenty-six years old. Yes, it was given. But, is he really the man inside the twenty-six-year-old body?

The answer is no.

Maybe that is the main reason why he didn't interact or form any intimate relationship towards the opposite gender.

There were times when his closest circle of friends lock him up in a room with a woman they paid from a strip club. It was a ridiculous idea, if one look at it. But hey, for a guy in past twenties, that's very crucial.

But then, one can also imagine the great disappointment on their faces as they face palmed, when they saw the girl, eating and chatting on the bed (clothes had been the same since the fated night), while he was on the floor, eating.

Nothing happened.

He was almost mistaken as a gay, but he got through that phase when he told them painstakingly and patiently that he couldn't do such things to any women who he was not intimately related nor lengthy acquainted with. Nevertheless, not appointed with destiny.

His friends just accepted his feeble logic about his life.

He sighed again.

"Single forever, huh. My fate would be a single man with no happily ever after."

A heavy stomp of footsteps nearing him stopped his dreamily stare.

Someone is coming towards him.

"A - Ahem... Professor Hibari? Can I have you for a minute?"

A middle-aged man, probably as old as he is, wearing a red dress shirt and jeans approached him.

Hibari stopped his slow footsteps to turn around.

"Ah... Professor Gokudera, it's you. What can I do for you?"

Professor Gokudera Hayato. He is a wet sock in this such kind of educational field. He was once a lawyer, but he resigned on that dirty business because of a major problem he was involved with.

In other words, a newbie.

With his difficulty of speaking the country's language, his silver hair and emerald eyes, he is, undoubtedly, an Italian.

"Yes - I - I'm sorry to bother you Professor - "

"No, it's alright."

"Oh... okay. Well, here's my predicament..." He pulled out some papers from his ataché, a proof of his past profession. "Here is the list of the subjects that I will teach for the next school year..."

Hibari picked the papers and read them.

"... Hn... These subjects are just fine for you, and your skills as a lawyer would be alright with these - "

"Ah, professor... about that..." Gokudera pointed towards the particular subject in which Hibari followed his gaze with. "... This... teaching profession subject... well, I'm not well-versed with this subject... so..."

Hibari returned the papers back to Gokudera's hands, looking at him in the eye.

"So, in other words... you want me to take this subject?"

Gokudera sweatdropped a bit.

A straightforward fella, huh. Well, lucky for him I was a lawyer. Who knows what would happen if I was another person?

"Well... kinda 'requested.'" He defended.

What's this?!

Another work to be piled up in his list of tasks...

Just who the hell he thinks he is?! He's just a new professor here! What's worse is that he was just kicked out from the law firm, revoked his license, and the administrators accepted him because of his looks.

A discrimination within one's face value.

What a blow on his pride!

Of course he couldn't let the idiot overpower him.

He graduated with a doctorate degree, after all.

But then, his rationalization got better out of him. And even if he wanted to use that handsome face as a punching bag, Hibari just let that insult pass.

"Well, your offer is tempting... and it just happened to be my forte..."

Gokudera's face lit up -

"However, I'm afraid I have to decline."

- and turned into a reverse 180.

"... What?" Gokudera deadpanned.

What a sudden change of attitude. Might as well save it as a reference.

Hibari answered back. "Yes... However, I thought the subject will be more suitable if a real lawyer handled it."

"Well... that's funny." Gokudera scratched the side of his face while Hibari noted his complex change of attitude.

Gokudera cleared his throat. "The thing is... I never handled any case in relation with teachers before."

Hibari feigned innocence as he faked his surprised face. "Whoah... I thought that you are very well-versed into this - "

"That's why I'm not well-versed in this field, professor."

Hearing the sincerity within his words, Hibari sighed heavily. He got a point, eh.

"I believe you... I do..." Hibari finally answered.

Gokudera's face showed a bit of hope.

Hibari continued before the silverhead utter a word. "But, you know it could be add to the list of my works. I hate making curriculum for this one... Let's see what I could do."

He walked towards the dean's office with the silverhead tailing him. And as they walked...

"Don't worry... I could do Math."

"That's good, I could exchange my assessment with you better. Funny though, you were once a lawyer, and yet you took the subject assessment of learning."

"I love numbers."

"... Fair enough."

Then, they continued their pace towards the large room with the deans of different college departments.

A little while later, a rather tired and mildly stressed-out Hibari Kyoya exited the deans' office and mindlessly walked the path towards the dreaded campus gym.

"Tch... Troublesome... Troublesome, troublesome, troublesome." He muttered to himself.

What he was talking about was his discussion, together with Gokudera, inside that room.

A particular worker, whether it is a blue collar or a white collar, takes only eight hours to call it a day. He can choose within two kinds of work schedule, the morning shift and the night shift. Public and private workers included.

And his profession is not an exemption, either.

However, instead of eight hours of teaching for him, ten hours was assigned. That herbivore of a dean.

Supposedly, he was to exchange one subject with the new professor. But, because the dean is the great asshole of his life, another subject from Gokudera was added to his stupid worthless number of subject load.

Because he is a first-time professor, he is supposed to take a part-time job here for at least three months.

That's what the herbivore said.

He felt sorry for the silverhead, though. He could clearly see the dejected look on the other's face. And not only that, he noticed his hand on the side clenching into fists.

Professor Gokudera... don't worry. Maybe next year, you could take over that shrimp herbivore over there. That's what he told him.

He, as well as Gokudera, wanted to give the dean a piece of his mind. At least by punching that prized mocking face.

But here comes the diplomacy!

Eye-to-eye, teeth-to-teeth. That's the Hammurabi code. Justice and not diplomacy must be implemented into today's world.

Herbivores.

Maybe a strike won't be bad...

He was thinking like that, when suddenly, his being was bumped into something -

Sorry, readers... Someone to be exact.

Why?

Well, judging by the skin or tactile contact and a human scream, that's definitely a human.

A woman, actually.

"Oh... s - sorry, sorry..." He said while picking up the books scattered across the corridor.

As he picked up the things on the floor, he took a glance to the one he bumped. He could see a pair of slender legs covered with black stockings. The person also wore a pair of black closed heels. Must be six inches, he calculated in his mind.

After picking and sorting the things on a rather organized way, he stood up and handed the person her things.

He saw the person in front of him wearing an abstract-colored blouse and a gray skirt.

"I - I'm so sorry..." He lifted his head... and became speechless.

Her face was so beautiful. Probably a beauty queen.

Or maybe the winner of Miss Universe?

Or perhaps a model?

Now, he wasn't an alcoholic. And neither a fan of it.

He already knew that he had a very, very low tolerance to those kind of drinks.

And he wasn't hallucinating, either...

But... are those rainbows and flowers flying around her?

Her face was sculpted into a heart shape. Her perfect nose accentuated the shape of her face. Her doe-brown eyes held the most captivating scene he had ever seen. And he small, cute red lips...

"... Aphrodite..." He exhaled breathlessly.

One of the woman's beautiful eyebrow twitched.

It was then he noticed that the papers he was holding were now in her hands.

"How long are you going to stare at me like that?"

His fantasies with the woman was replaced with a gloomy background.

He shook his head and answered. "Ah - sorry miss - "

"Hell yeah! You should be!..." She snapped. She held her bag in front of his face.

"Look at my bag... It's Louis Vuitton for Christ's sake! I'd spent my stupid savings for this stupid bag! And you... you almost destroyed it, you cheap! You know how much this cost?! Twenty hundred million dollars! More expensive than your life! And if it is destroyed, you can never pay it with your VERY LOUSY JOB! Understood?! Hahi!"

Forget it, Kyoya. She's a snotty-nosed brat. He thought.

He almost want to smack the head of the woman. Instead, he let out a fake smile and lent his hand towards her...

"... M - my name is Hibari Kyoya."

... and she slapped it.

"And I don't care who you are, dimwit. Get out of my way."

And she walked out of the scene. But not before saying "I hope we would never meet again."

As he looked at her bouncing short brown hair, he muttered. "Such a beautiful girl, her attitude is not, though. What a looser herbivore."

* * *

"AKI! MOVE TO THE EXTREME! WHAT IN THE EXTREME ARE YOU DOING?! EXTREME DUNK! COME ON!"

"Ahaha... Coach Sasagawa, don't be too harsh with the players."

Coach Sasagawa Ryohei. One of the best coaches in Japan. He currently teaches in all of Physical Education subjects, as well as an exemplary coach on the sports boxing and basketball.

Although he is not a caring coach, he was one hell of an athlete. During his student days, he was known as "The Extreme Golden Medal Eater," because he never left a sports event without a golden medal. Or all of it.

Golden medal...

Currently, he was 'extremely' coaching his players in basketball.

But, was that really coaching?

"BUT THEY'RE EXTREMELY TOO SLOW TO THE EXTREME!"

-eme

-eme

-eme

"... Coach Sasagawa... how many cups of coffee did you drink just now?"

"FIFTY EXTREME COFFEE CUPS!"

"... That explains everything..."

The other one speaking is Dean Yamamoto Takeshi. He is the current dean of the culinary arts.

When he was younger, he was one of the campus heart throb in their school in Namimori. He was an overrated baseball player back then.

He also coaches alongside with Ryohei in sports baseball and tennis.

And right now, he was with the extreme coach Ryohei inside the campus gym.

The usual cheerful playing environment became an extreme tense moment as the extreme coach lost his extremely long patience for the extremely first time. And the poor dean of culinary arts could only face palm for him.

Despite the extreme fear of his players, they keep on practicing the basketball game.

The audience didn't seem to notice it, though.

"GO! GO NAMI! GO-GO-GO NAMI GO!"

"TAMA-KUN! SHOOT IT!"

"GO FOR IT KOGA-KUN! I LOVE YOU - "

"WE LOVE YOU KOGA-KUN! HI-HI-HI!"

Then the loud screams reduced to a halt when a certain ravenhead professor came into view.

And the other two grown-ups didn't seem to notice his presence...

"EXTREME LEFT! YES! THEN EXTREME COUNTER! OH - COME ON! YOU'RE EXTREMELY SLOWER THAN MY EXTREME GRANDMOTHER!"

"Ah, Coach Sasagawa, calm down - "

"EXTREME FAKE RIGHT! KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE EXTREME FENCES! EXTREME LEFT!"

"No use... Ahaha."

The ravenhead professor walked to the sides to avoid the players playing. Fortunately, Yamamoto saw him.

"Yo, Professor Hibari - "

"EXTREME SLAM DUNK TAMA! EXTREME!"

Hibari couldn't hear the other due to the coach's extreme screaming. He continued walking until he reached the two. To Ryohei, to be exact.

What an extremely wrong side to go to.

"IS THAT WHAT YOU EXTREMELY GOT?! REALLY!"

Hibari dodged the coach's swerving arms towards his direction when he was beside the screaming coach -

Uh-oh...

"Excuse me, Coach Sasagawa -" Hibari asked, when suddenly -

BOG!

"... And the extreme ball smacked my face. What a worst place to put the ball on... Right, herbivore?"

Silence.

"Extremely sorry, Professor Hibari." The coach bowed his head while the dean scratched his cheek.

"... To late. I'm going to call Kurokawa-san -" Hibari pulled out his phone.

"DON'T DO IT!" The other exclaimed as he grabbed the phone.

The rest could only gape their mouths towards the poor soul.

"Herbivore... for testing my patience and touching my things without my permission..." He released his blessed tonfas. "... I. Will. Bite. You. To. Death."

Before he could attack a menacing blow towards the coach, the dean interfered. "Ha-Ha-Ha. You may now go, students. Oh, look at the time! Well, let's go, shall we? I have tons of ice packs inside the cooking lab. Let's go..."

As he dragged Hibari outside the university gym, the phone suddenly picked up a voice.

"Hello? Hibari-san? Why did you call?"

Mrs. Kurokawa-Sasagawa Hana. Part-time professor, full-time lawyer. She's Ryohei's wife for almost six years.

And she was in a maternal leave because she was pregnant.

Out of panic, Ryohei answered. "No - nothing sweetheart... Ha-ha -"

And Hibari grabbed it back and answered.

"Kurokawa-san... your husband screamed 'extreme.'"

The other two covered their ears for a high-pitched, spine-tingling voice.

"WHAT?!"


End file.
